The Blacksburg Mystery
by Ciaramarie96
Summary: Slight Au where Cas is human. Sam, Dean and Cas all go on a case in Blacksburg. Right from the jump they realise that this isn't a normal find and gank the monster case. Whilst on this case Dean realises just how much Cas means to him. Not completely romance revolving story line will mainly be about the case. Who are the boys up against and is it too much to handle this time?


**Unfortunately I don't own supernatural at all... anyway i hope you enjoy!**

"Dean, why can't we find a case? This is really unnerving!" Sammy whined, turning his over active puppy face towards me.

"Why the hell should I know? It's been really quiet lately - a little too quiet. We just need to wait a day or two. We could use a vacation anyway." I was too pre-occupied to care much about the lack of a case with my home-made pie staring straight at me. You can tell that it's going to be a good pie when it smells like heaven; this one smelt so divine it was hard to believe I wasn't actually dead.

Enough was enough I decided; I picked up my fork ready to demolish the masterpiece that lay before my eyes. Right now, I couldn't care less about monsters, heaven or hell when I had such a huge distraction in front of me.

"Should I leave you two alone?" I was greeted with one of Sam's favorite bitch faces as I turned towards him. He had just ruined the blissful moment I was having with my pie.

Ignoring him, I went in for the first bite. Destiny, however, had other plans for me and my well earned pie as Cas walked into the dinner frantic as a bat from hell.

"Sam, Dean, we have a case. Bobby said he sent a few guys out to investigate this town which hasn't been able to communicate with anyone for months. Yesterday they rang Bobby back screaming for help. 'She will get us just like every other man in this God forsaken town' I think was the phrasing, not that I agree with it." Cas rattled off, blue eyes staring into mine.

There's one thing about Cas I haven't admitted to anyone. I won't admit it to myself either really, because, well how could he ever feel like that about me? I'm worthless… I mean look at me, why would someone who used to be a being of immense power, even consider liking a human? It's insane! A few months ago I realized I stopped telling Cas about personal space. Instead I rather enjoyed it when he got close to me. I couldn't deny that when I felt his breath on the back of my neck I -

"Dean, why are you staring at me?" Cas' eyebrows raised slightly of their own accord.

"Yeah, Dean, what's with the mushy look on your face?"

I'm sure over the past few weeks Sam had started to suspect that I had more than friendly feelings towards Cas, after all he was the only person who knew me more than myself. Half the time he tried to set us up in awkward situations or tried to get me to admit I liked him. The other half of the time he would say weird things like he shipped us? What on God's green earth does that mean? Honestly, I don't even think I want to know if it came from the Internet.

I swear giving that boy access to the Internet is the worst decision Bobby ever made.

"I was just wondering why Fate doesn't want me to finish my pie, bitch." My sorrowful gaze had wondered back to the beautiful home-made pie which was going cold right in front of me! It was a monstrosity!

"Jerk."

Cas cleared his throat. "Anyway, Bobby wants us to get there now so we can see if they are alright. If we set off now, we have a chance to make it by tomorrow morning."

Cas took hold of my coffee, having a huge swig of it in the process. Once Cas fell fully he had to start eating and drinking. It was so funny because he refused to eat anything but the bare minimum to keep him alive. That was until we introduced him to tea, coffee and burgers. Now whenever one of us has any of them he automatically starts eating or drinking it. He's pickier than a five year old. He down right refuses to eat most food unless its either burgers or organic.

"But Cas," I moaned, "couldn't you have come a few minutes later, so I could have ate my WARM pie in peace?" There was no longer any steam coming out of the pie. Sam was quite happy still eating his salad which couldn't possibly go cold, whereas I was stuck with cold pie and a hungry ex-angel of the Lord .

"Dean, may I please finish off your pie if you do not want it?" His mouth contorted into a small smile at the corners. How could I say no to that?

"Go on, I can't eat cold pie." I was shocked at the words that had just come out of my mouth. I don't share pie with anyone, it's rule number one in the 'Dean Winchester handbook'!

Cas' hand shot toward the pie and grabbed it before I even have a chance to register the words I'd just uttered, much less take them back.

Sam, on the other hand, burst out laughing so much so that he actually spat water out of his mouth. Cas looked completely confused as to what the hell was going on. Eventually his eyes landed on me with a questioning gaze. Whilst he had been human it has been my job to inform him of human mannerisms such as jokes and sarcasm which he just doesn't get.

"Dean you are so whipped!" Sam exclaimed which caused him to laugh even more before people in the diner started looking at us with expressions of disgust on their faces.

Cas, as confused as ever, inquired about what Sam had chortled. "Dean, what does whipped mean?"

Sam had stopped laughing long enough to stare at Cas and me before he fell backwards off of his chair and onto the diner floor with uncontrollable laughter. The moose lord had fallen leaving me with a clueless ex-angel.

Castiel was really confused; his inquisitive mind didn't want to let go of what Sam had said. You could see that glimpse of confusion in his blue eyes.

"Dean, why has Sam said you're whipped. I thought people disagree with whipping in society as a punishment. They used to do that in Babylon you know, when people disobeyed the rulers or did another crime which was unthinkable. It was horrible… I remember watching one once when I was a fledgling. I was going to intervene, but Balthazar stopped me." True concern entered his eyes at this point. "Dean who hurt you? I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition, I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Sam who hurt Dean?" Castiel's face contorted with anger as we sat there astounded.

My brain seemed to have lost the ability to tell my mouth to move and make some words to re-assure Cas. The only thought that rocketed through my mind at one hundred miles an hour left me in a state of utter shock - he cares about me.

"Dean show me your back I know something that will help the wounds we need to leave now." Cas whispered frantically as he headed for the bottom of my shirt. That was when my mind got over its mental brain freeze. That was the moment I realised Cas was trying to undress me, in front of my brother. Hell no! This was not happening!

"Cas stop, it's okay it's just a saying!" I all but shouted in the diner.

Cas recoiled away from me until he reached the chair he preoccupied a moment ago.

"I don't understand I thought someone was hurting you Dean.. I only want to protect you…" Towards the end of the sentence he trailed off, almost as if he was lost in thought of what he had done or misinterpreted.

"Ignore him, Cas, he's being an ass. You did nothing wrong." Cas seemed to take this as gospel as he did most of the things that came out of my mouth and let it drop.

Sam stood up and resumed eating his salad with a permanent smirk on his face, showing that he was enjoying this a little too much. Cas also resumed eating my god damned cold pie, whilst I cradled the warm coffee cup in my hands. If there was one thing in life which never seemed to go cold it would be coffee; even drinking it seemed to warm up my entire body. The smell alone was enough to get me going in the morning.

"Cas, where about did Bobby say this place was? I'd like to do some research on the town before we go so that you and Dean can have some alone time." Sam smirked. I don't blush easily at all, maybe it's my tanned complexion? I don't know, but when I blush I am pretty sure it's visible from space.

"It's in Blacksburg in the next state over, South Carolina." Cas is the oldest one around this table, he has watched humanity grow from being something so small to the superior race on the planet. Sometimes though he acts just like you would imagine a child to react: its bizarre. Anything to do with fighting and he is all up for it. He probably taught us a species how to fight. In contrast, drop any innuendos or anything related to emotions and he turns into an innocent five year old. Which is probably why he missed the whole implication with Sam's 'you can have time alone'. It probably didn't even register in Castiel's brain that Sam had said that . Thank god.

It's times like these when I am truly thankful that he doesn't understand humans fully because that would've lead to an awkward chick flick moments. I hate chick flick moments.

"Do we have any information on what's happening in this town apart from the very vague message left to us by the other hunters?" I asked glaring daggers into my brother.

"None at all. A few weeks ago a phone call from an old friend of Bobby's, Thomas Wesson and his lads, was the last phone call to be made from the area to Rufus saying 'help us, we need help'. A few hunters went into the area to see what was going on. There was no contact for three weeks according to Bobby and then just out of the blue there was a phone call asking for help. It truly is a mystery." Cas explained.

The diner had began to empty as the lunch time crowd began to exit, leaving only the caffeine addicts and the tourists behind. Cas finished my pie with a look of satisfaction on his face, but I could tell something was deeply troubling him I just didn't know what.

"Bitch, are you ready to go yet?" I whined.

"Nearly ready, jerk. Some of us want to eat a balanced diet you know." I rolled my eyes. I would eat a balanced diet when hell froze over. When I went to hell, I didn't see no ice so the long answer to me eating a balanced diet is no.

"Cas is right, if we hit the road now we will make it there by tomorrow morning. We will go back to the motel and take five minutes to pack."

Grabbing our stuff to go out to the car, I saw something on my baby. The baby I had nursed back to health after she had been broken to pieces by the van, the baby that had saved my life, the baby which had made my life traveling the country as amazing as it could be. She had something on her window screen.

Sam stood in front of me posing a physical barrier between me and the car whilst Cas stood beside me, unaware of what was going wrong. "Dean trust me you don't want to look at your car right now. Go back inside and I can have it sorted within a few minutes." In response to this plea I pushed Sam out of the way and rushed towards my baby.

When I got closer I saw what was on it. Son of a bitch!


End file.
